The Second Book of Nephi
The Second Book of Nephi (pronounced /ˈniːfaɪ/) is the second book of the Book of Mormon. The book is usually referred to as Second Nephi, and is abbreviated "2 Ne." According to the book, it was written by the ancient prophet Nephi, who lived around 600 BC. Unlike the ''First Book of Nephi'', this book contains a less secular history of the Nephite people, but instead discusses visions and prophesies of Nephi himself and other ancient prophets, such as Isaiah. Narrative Lehi Gives Last Counsel to His Posterity Second Nephi begins with the prophecies of Lehi concerning the future of his seed, and speaks to his posterity. As Lehi is old, and will soon die he wishes to bestow blessings upon his children.1 He emphasizes that if the people are righteous, they will prosper; but if they are wicked, they will be destroyed. This is a general blessing and curse upon all peoples who inhabit the land where Lehi and his family lived. In 2 Nephi chapter 2, Lehi expounds to Jacob, about the redemption and salvation through Jesus.2 He speaks about opposition in all things—that without evil there is no good; without sin there is no righteousness; that without these things there is no God; and if there is no God there is no earth.3 He talks about the importance of the The Fall of Man and how without it, man would lose his freewill, and salvation would ultimately be impossible.4 To Joseph, he talks about his namesake, which includes Joseph of Egypt. He quotes some of the lost prophecies by Joseph. Joseph predicted that the Lord would raise up Moses to free the people of Israel. He also predicted that a seer named after Joseph, and whose father's name is also Joseph, would the Lord raise up, for the purpose of restoring Israel.5 To the children of his sons Laman and Lemuel he says that if their parents teach them wickedness, that their sins will be the responsibility of the parents.6 Lehi Dies and His Posterity are Divided Nephi continues the narrative by recording the death of Lehi.7 In this passage, he also records what is known as "the Psalm of Nephi", where he pleads for the Lord to forgive his weaknesses, make him strong so he can conquer his enemies, and redeem his soul.8 After the death of Lehi, Laman and Lemuel and others rebel against Nephi and try to kill him.910 Nephi leaves the area with those who listen to him and travel far away to establish another settlement.11 He takes the brass plates and other records, along with the ball or compass.12 They call this new place Nephi, choose Nephi to be their king, and call themselves the people of Nephi, or Nephites.13 They observe the Law of Moses as it is recorded in the brass plates.14 They also prosper exceedingly, and build a temple after the manner of the temple of Solomon.15 Nephi also begins arming his people using the sword that Laban had as a model for production.16 At this time, the people with Laman and Lemuel and others who remained behind had their skin turn dark, as a sign that the people of Nephi are not to mix with them until they repent.17 Jacob Preaches Nephi ordains his younger brothers Jacob and Joseph as teachers over the people of Nephi.18 The remainder of Second Nephi is a recording of their (Jacob's and Nephi's) teachings and prophecies. A speech that Jacob delivered to the people of Nephi is recorded in chapters 6-10. Jacob quotes passages from Isaiah. He prophesies that the destruction of the people in Jerusalem has already happened.19 He also shows that at a future date the Lord will lift up his hand to the Gentiles, and set up his standard, and then gather the tribes of Israel one final time.20 He reads from Isaiah 5021 and 51.22 Then he prophesies about the birth, life, infinite atonement and death of Christ, calling on his people to repent and believe in the Savior.23 He also explains the resurrection; that the body lies in the grave and the spirit either in torment or in a state of paradise, and that without Christ there could be no resurrection, and that because of Christ all men will be resurrected with their spirit being freed from either paradise or torment and their body raised from the grave, and then they are judged according to their works in life.24 Jacob continues by teaching about the various sins, such as lying, murdering, whoredoms, idol worship. He exhorts his people to throw off their sins.25 He then continues by prophesying about the crucifixion of Jesus Christ26 and the establishment of a free people in America in the last days.27 Nephi Quotes Isaiah and Gives Final Counsel Nephi then records in the book more of Isaiah— chapters 228 through 1429 of Isaiah. Nephi then prophesies that Christ himself will visit the Nephites in America after his death and resurrection.30 He prophesies the destruction of his own people due to wickedness.31 He also predicts that the remainder of the people, the Lamanites and others, will be smitten by the immigrating Gentiles in the last days.32 He prophesies that the Gentiles will establish many different churches and also practice priestcraft, or the practice of preaching the gospel for money rather than for the love of the gospel.33 Nephi predicts the translation of the Book of Mormon and of the Three Witnesses who would testify that it was true.34 He prophesies the conversation that Martin Harris has with Professor Charles Anthon.35 Nephi continues by prophesying about the Gentile's attitude towards the Bible, accepting it as the only scripture in the world.36 Nephi challenges that assumption, and encourages the Gentiles to believe that God would speak to more than one nation. He also says that there will be scriptures that will come from some of the lost tribes of Israel.37 Nephi ends his record by pleading with the reader to follow the Savior's example and be baptized,38 but emphasizes that baptism is the beginning of the way, not the final destination, and that it is necessary to endure to the end.39 His final words include another exhortation to pray and seek the Holy Ghost, and also a testimony that his words are true.40 Footnotes #2 Nephi 1. #2 Nephi 2. #2 Nephi 2:11-13. #2 Nephi 2:18-25. #2 Nephi 3:1-15. #2 Nephi 4:3-9. #2 Nephi 4:12. #2 Nephi 4:15-35. #2 Nephi 4:13. #2 Nephi 5:1-4. #2 Nephi 5:5-8. #2 Nephi 5:12. #2 Nephi 5:8-9,18. #2 Nephi 5:10. #2 Nephi 5:11,13,16. #2 Nephi 5:14. #2 Nephi 5:19-23. #2 Nephi 5:26. #2 Nephi 6:8. #2 Nephi 6:6-7. #2 Nephi 7. #2 Nephi 8. #2 Nephi 9:5-8. #2 Nephi 9:11-22. #2 Nephi 9:27-38. #2 Nephi 10:3-5. #2 Nephi 10:10-12. #2 Nephi 12. #2 Nephi 24. #2 Nephi 26:1. #2 Nephi 26:9-10. #2 Nephi 26:15. #2 Nephi 26:20-21,29. #2 Nephi 27:6-14. #2 Nephi 27:15-18. #2 Nephi 29. #2 Nephi 29:7-13. #2 Nephi 31:5-17. #2 Nephi 31:15-16,20. #2 Nephi 33:12,15. External Links *Text of 2 Nephi *Resources for 2 Nephi from the Maxwell Institute Category:Books